thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Viola Schismino
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat. Please don't use her without permission. Thank you. "Shhh.. shhh"... "Viola... it's okay... your going to be in a better place." -Mary Pacifica to Viola Schismino; The Appalachian Games Viola Name: '''Viola Schismino '''Age: '''12 '''District: '''Whatever I feel like (most likely Districts 7, 12, or 1) '''Gender: '''Female '''Weapons: '''Blowgun, throwing knives '''Appearance: '''Viola has very light blonde hair that she usually pulls back into two pigtails, and very light blue eyes. She has a chubby little face, and can be described as cute. '''Personality: '''Even though Viola looks like a very bubbly girl, instead, she is a very serious little girl, who doesn't make jokes all that often. She is nervous and careful. She can be a very weird little girl, though, as she has four imaginary friends that play along with her emotions: one is her sad friend, Misery, who is always weeping. The second is her happy friend, Sunny, who is always having fun and cracking jokes. The third is named Envy, who is for desire and want and jealousy. And one is for when she gets mad, named Furi, who is always angry and wanting revenge on someone or something, for whatever reason. These four imaginary friends are very real in her mind, and she often goes off and "talks to them", being angry if people "interrupt" one of their conversations, and sometimes wanting other people to "talk to them, too". She will talk about them also, as if they are real people, saying things like, "you're just like Sunny! You're always too happy!" All four imaginary friends co-exist in her head at the same time, so all four of them are always there in every situation, arguing, or maybe getting along, just pulling Viola in different directions as far as her mood goes. So, sometimes, it will sound like she's arguing with herself. '''Skills: '''Viola is very '''smart, and has a lot of survival skills, along with being very stealthy. Weaknesses: '''Viola's imaginary friend-side of her personality''' can take a turn for the worst, and she is bad with weapons, and psyichally weak. Alliance: 'Other tributes around her age who will "be nice" to her four (imaginary) friends '''Token: '''Her two pink flower hair clips (shown in both pictures) Imaginary Friends ''Note: If Viola has been submitted into your Games, you don't really have to read this part. This was partly for fun, and to expand a bit on her Imaginary Friends part of her personality. The reason you don't have to read this, is because I know that might get a bit confusing or a bit too complicated, as this would be like writing about five different tributes all at once. So, as long as you read the personality section for Viola, you are probably good. Sunny '''Name: '''Sunny '''Emtion: Happiness Personality: In Viola's head, Sunny is bubbly and upbeat, always giggling and making jokes, wanting to lighten the mood in every situation. Relationship w/ Viola: 'Sunny is the one who brings out the good in Viola (even though she ''is ''techincally Viola), so Viola has a particular liking towards Sunny and her happy ways. '''Appearance: '''Sunny is an anime teenager in Viola's head, who has long, golden-blonde hair and always flushed cheeks and a smile which is always plastered across her face. She wears green and white clothes, and depending on how Viola feels at that moment, either bright green (usually) or blue (rarely) eyes. '''Song: 'This song describes how Sunny feels and acts most of the time. Misery 'Name: '''Misery '''Emtion: '''Sadness '''Personality: '''Misery is always sniffling, and has a voice that always sounds whimpery and helpless. She can't think on the bright side at all, and normally relates everything back to how there is only sadness in the world; nothing like her other imaginary friends think. She will sometimes make subtle hints at how someone else is sad, or at how she is sad, trying to make Viola give her a compliment to make her feel better (which will never happen because she is the friend who represents sadness) '''Relationship w/ Viola: '''Viola thinks Misery can be annoying, but keeps her around because she feels bad for Misery, and she can be a good friend, even if she drags down the mood all the time. '''Appearance: '''Misery is a younger anime teenager (about 13 years old, closer to Viola's age than Sunny), who has long blue hair, and sparking dark blue eyes which always have tears in them, threatening to spill. She is very slim, and usually wears white clothes. She has small, feathery, almost angel-like, pale blue wings which can fold down to hide behind her hair sometimes. '''Song: 'This song describes how Misery feels and acts, especially towards Viola. Envy 'Name: '''Envy '''Emotion: '''Envy and jealousy '''Personality: '''Envy is sweet and quiet until she wants something. No matter what it is, right when she sees it, she doesn't just want it, she needs it. She will switch from sweet to wahtever-it-takes-to-get-what-she-desires. And she will do anything to convince Viola she needs it, to get it. And once she does, she'll be sweet again. Until she wants something else. '''Relationship w/ Viola: '''Envy is usually drowned out by the other three imaginary friends, until she wants something. Then, she will pester Viola and push her around, manipuating her to get what she ''envies. 'Appearance: '''Envy looks like a quiet, nerdy anime girl with big glasses. When she starts to envy or be jealous of something, she gets "the look" on her face (shown in her picture) which looks annoyed. She has long, lime-green hair with long bangs which fall in front of her glasses to cover up her matching green eyes. She wears simple-colored clothes, and, when she wants something, her face will blush... green. '''Song: 'This song describes how Envy is sweet and innocent, and then will turn into a mean, spiteful little thing when she is full of envy and spite. Also right now it is my favorite song. :3 Furi 'Name: '''Furi '''Emtion: '''Anger and rage '''Personality: '''Furi is always acting mean towards everyone (other imaginary friends, Viola, and real people), and scoffs and laughs at things she thinks are stupid. She has a huge temper, and can say words that Viola would never dare to say, but usually mumbles them (you don't have to write out the words if you don't desire to). When she is angry, she goes full-blown angry, yelling and screaming and trying to hurt people and cursing. She goes ballistic and hostile (when really she can only hurt the other imaginary friends). '''Relationship w/ Viola: '''Furi is always angry, and treating Viola like she's worthless, and she only wants Viola to feel like she does. She will point out everyone's flaws to make Viola hate them. '''Appearance: '''Furi usually has a look on her face which is either angry in some way, or unimpressed. She has long, dark red hair, which reminds Viola of the color of blood (which can refer to Furi's hostile persnailty, hehe). She has deep blue eyes, and a very slender face. She is the oldest of the imaginary friends, being around 18 (they are all old enough for the Hunger Games yay), and, of course, being anime. She usually wears black or grey clothes. '''Song: 'This song describes how Furi is mean and hostile, being the "devil" in the song, saying that "this is gonna hurt". Backstory Viola was born into an ordinary family in her district. She was an only child, and had a normal childhood when she was growing up. She was a normal little girl... At least, that's what everyone thought. Starting at the age of eight, Viola didn't have any friends at all. She didn't like being alone, and how solitude felt. She was crying one day to her mother and father, saying that she had no friends, and no one liked her. "Make some friends." They told her. Viola thought about this for a while. Then she began to giggle, using her big imagination to think of friends. she thought they meant make ''some friends. So she did. First, she made Sunny, the happy anime girl with blonde hair who helped Violet giggle when she had nothing happy to think about. Sunny provided light in Violet's life. When Viola told her parents she had made a friend, they were happy for her. They asked who it was, and Violet said it was Sunny, of course. Then she pointed to the seat next to her at dinner, saying it was where Sunny was sitting. But the seat was empty. Her parents knew imaginary friends were normal for children her age. But when Viola's parents didn't start to play along, Viola got angry. Viola could see Sunny. Sunny was all too real to the little girl. When Viola got angry because her parents couldn't hear, see, or talk to Sunny, she made up Furi. Furi was angry constantly, and angry at Viola's parents. Viola would tell Furi, "I'm glad we agree." Viola knew that there wasn't enough room at the table for both Furi and Sunny, and she felt bad making Sunny give up her spot for Furi because she was too nice. So she told her parents that Furi needed a place to sit, and she and Sunny needed food also. Viola's parents became worried. They told Viola that she needed to make real friends. Viola became jealous of kids who had real friends, because they weren't pestered about who they became friends with. So she "met" Envy, who was sweet until she saw something she wanted, and then she was jealous and spiteful. Envy understood Viola when she was jealous of kids who had "real friends", and the four got along. Soon, it was all too much. Viola would talk, play with, and request food and seats for her imaginary friends. Her parents knew that there was something wrong with her. She couldn't even interact with real people anymore very well, because of her imaginary friends. So, for her own good, her parents sent her to somewhere where she could make real friends. Viola never really knew what the place was. A home for unwanted children? She thought so, because the rest of the children seemed to have issues with them also. Some of them got flashbacks, some of them argued with themselves... she realized: ''"this is where the crazy children go." But Viola didn't think she was crazy! She just made friends, like she was told. Her friends ''were ''real! She wasn't crazy at all... but for some reason everything thought she was. Viola became a bit depressed, and finally, she met her last friend: Misery. Together, they would weep over how no one understood them or liked them. But Viola was fine with her four friends. The other kids, and even the people running the child home she was at were scared of her, and even the Peacekeepers that would come over sometimes were scared of her. But her friends weren't. Sunny kept her happy. Furi kept her mean. Misery kept her emotional. Envy kept her knowing that there was always more to life than you end up with. Until Viola was Reaped. Games Participated In '''1. The Truce Games (The 94th Hunger Games) Hosted by: Smilingtribute District: 1 Training Score: 7 Odds: 46-1 Placing: 31st of 52 Victims: Honeysickle Ash(6), Hana Rio(6) Extra: The twist for the Games was that there were two of each gender from each district, and those two had to ally and stay together, because if one of them died than the other died. Viola's ally was Carolin Slate, who didn't like her much, until the first night when Viola saw Honeysickle and Hana, and her emotions Furi and Envy told her to kill them, which she did, proving to Carolin she wasn't a weakling. Later, on day 2, both her and Carolin drowned in a tsunami. 2. The Appalachian Games (The 334th Hunger Games) Hosted by: YourFavoriteSalmon District: 8 Placing: 17th of 24 Extra: She allied with Cora Sparks(5), Ruby Burn(6), and Mary Pacifica(4). On day 2, their alliance was attacked by Welson Dare(5). Cora got injured by him, and Ruby also got injured and started to bleed, along with Viola getting slashed in the side. Cora ended up stabbing Welson through the heart, killing him. The next day, some mutts came after the alliance. Viola was brave, and since she was weak, she sacrificed herself for the alliance, recieving a large gash to the stomach and major injuries to her leg. In the end, it was Mary Pacifica who helped calm her down in the end, before Viola died. ..."I start to cry, knowing I'm about to die. "Shhh.. shhh" Mary says. My chest is clawed up, my leg is a gruesome sight. I sniffle, when Mary starts to talk. "Viola... it's okay... your going to be in a better place. Out of this arena in fact." Mary says. It calms me down, but I can feel my self slowly slipping away. "Mary..." I manage to say. "Yes?" she answers. "Please... don't let this sacrifice be in.... vain." I say out. Mary nods. "You'll be surely remembered." she says. I close my eyes, accepting my death, as the world fades away to the black." -Excerpt from The Appalachian Games by Eli/YourFavoriteSalmon 3. 4. 5. Trivia *Viola's last name, Schismino, means "torn" in Greek, which refers to how she is torn between the four different emotions portrayed by her imaginary friends *Viola's personality was partly inspired by something Bee found online when looking for a real life picture, based on a little girl character who had two imaginary friends, treating them like Viola does *Viola is probably Pippy's most complicated character yet! *While her imaginary friends have songs to inspire them, Viola doesn't have one of her own, as she would need one that would be sort of a mix of the four *Envy's song is also my favorite song right now *Sunny's song was shown to Pippycat (Bee) by Ninjanerdwithmojo (Becca). Thanks, Becca. (Completely different tastes in music) Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:12 year olds Category:Pippycat's Tributes Category:Reaped Category:Pippycat